


Days Like This

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Team Melancholy Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Today wasn't special, per se, but it was a day that he used to 'take a break' from the world in general. A much needed excuse for some space. (Needless to say, Sakuya doesn't receive anything of the sort.)





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Super late for Sakuya's birthday!! So I went back and added some Shamrock to celebrate both in one xD

Sakuya's first thought when stepped through to the hotel room was that things were too quiet. He looked left. He looked right. There was nothing but darkness around him. His eyes, having grown sensitive to the night like any good predator, took in the scene with the lurking suspicion that something wasn't right.

For one, someone should have been around to at least keep an eye on the place. Who knew what humans could get up to if someone wasn't minding the place, that was a scary thought. They could come into clean one day and find a dead body, and erasing that from someone's mind was a task he'd rather not have to undertake. Traumatic events were never easy to make disappear; it always luked in the back of one's mind, and the best they could do was put a block there, between the memory and the person.

Thankfully, there were no bodies that needed hiding. There was no one at all. He would have heard them or sensed them in some way. Instead, there was a strange emptiness, accompanied by the sound of the rain outside. The pitter-patter on the windows was a faint distraction, and he walked over to the window to check the outside perimeter for any nasty surprises. To not doubt his companions, and their abilities to do so was like asking for trouble.

Nothing. Again. With a sigh, he turned away and a glimpse of aged paper caught his eye. There, on the nearest table, was a note in Tsubaki's spidery scrawl. He clucked his tongue and almost didn't read it. He didn't want to play Tsubaki's games, not today. Today wasn't special, per se, but it was a day that he used to 'take a break' from the world in general. A much needed excuse for some space.

Then he back-tracked and rethought that stance. It was better to know now what it was about, rather than find out later via that 'nasty surprise'. It was a simple message left for him, too, so it didn't take long to read through: 'Sa~ku~ya! Are you having a good day? All of us are going to meet up at the usual place for dinner! Join us, won't you?'

He crumpled the letter up and tossed it into the nearest trash can, grinding his teeth. To be told what to do had been something he had thought he would leave behind when Tsubaki liberated him from his parents. Instead, it was trading one evil in for another. He should have known; but he would take Tsubaki's path for him over what had awaited him in that house any day. If that meant following through with pointless endeavors like this, things his 'Master' called family bonding, he would grit his teeth and bear it like the good little Subclass he was.

In this case, that meant heading to the sushi place they frequented as a group. He grabbed his umbrella on the way out, still wet from his previous venture, and shook off the excess water before plopping it over his shoulder and starting the trip back out into the rain.

The walk felt more like a trudge down to the executioner's block, muddied by the puddles that ladened his path. When he heard the chime to the sushi place they frequented, only then did he look up. It was crowded, was the first thing that hit him. He scowled and almost turned around to go back the way he came, but then he saw a hand above the heads of the others, waving frantically. It was one thing to pretend he didn't see the person beckoning him over, but it was another to ignore Tsubaki.

With the continued resignation in mind, steps heavier than ever, he approached his 'Master' and asked, "What's this about?"

"It's your birthday," crowed Tsubaki, "don't you think that's too funny an opportunity to pass up?" He punctuated his sentence with a laugh, loud and prolonged, before settling into a bored scowl, tapping at the counter. "Ah, though now that you're here, it's just not interesting at all."

Deciding not to comment that the whole entire point of a birthday party was to have the birthday person there, Sakuya turned his attention to the rest of the Subclass that had crowded into the small sushi place. He could make out the main core of their group, Shamrock and Higan busy squabbling over something. Or more, Shamrock doing the fussing and Higan holding up his fingers to frame the angry man, commenting, "Stay like that. You'd make a great painting. Hmm, but something's missing. Ah, do you mind getting a little bloody?"

Sakuya rolled his eyes at the typical, day-to-day antics he had to put up with even here. He took a seat beside the only one who he considered good company, settling beside Otogiri and purposely putting a space between him and Tsubaki. That didn't seem to deter the other man from wondering aloud, "Say, Sakuya, have you made any new friends at that school of yours?" The almost eager way he said it had Sakuya on edge and ready to snap.

"Tsubaki-san," he warned, "that is none of your business."

It illicted a laugh from his caretaker as the man slammed his palm flat on the counter, howling, "Oh, that's funny! You think you can keep a secret!" Then, sighing, Tsubaki added in a flat voice, "For a liar, I was expecting something much more exciting. Fine, fine. Have fun playing human for a while longer. Until then," behind his glasses, red eyes flashed, "don't go letting the cat out of the bag, okay?" With that, he broke back out into laughter.

Though it wasn't unusual for Tsubaki to make little to no sense, Sakuya had to admit that last part had left him confused. Did Tsubaki already know about his friends from school, and that had been some kind of test? He wouldn't doubt it. Adults were all the same; always putting their own objectives first.

Despite the empty space between them, it didn't take long for Tsubaki to steal the seat as close as possible and insist to Otogiri, "Let's take a photo together!" The woman brushed her bangs to the side, tilting her head with a nonplussed acknowledgement. Eventually, she nodded and smushed Sakuya a little too closer to her chest for the young man in the making to be comfortable. Though, he really wasn't complaining either. Not until Tsubaki joined in the smushing and snapped a commemorative photo for the moment. "Now Sakuya will always live on in our hearts!"

"Oi, don't make it sound like I'm dying!" _What a bad omen for a birthday_ , he thought, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling for all he was worth. Then, with a start, he realized: _Next year, I want to spend time like this with Mahiru. With everyone._ It was too soon this year, too new. But next year, he would spend with them and not these embarrassing old people. It was something to look forward to, another reason to be thankful he was still alive. Another reason to thank Tsubaki.

Uncrossing his arms, he grudging said, "You didn't have to do this. But ... thanks, Tsubaki-san."

"Oh my, what was that?" Gasping loudly and holding his hand up his mouth, Tsubaki asked, "Did I hear what I think I just heard?"

"You heard nothing. Go die, old man."

"There's the Sakkun, I know!" laughed Tsubaki. He promptly dodged the knife aimed at his chest, twirling in his seat and hopping free with a clack of his wooden shoes. "Nice try, but you really have a lot of room for improvement. Better luck next time!"

As reluctant as he was to admit, Sakuya was grateful to have moments like this in life. He could kill and hurt, be killed and be hurt, but there were still times when things boiled down to simpler times, as Mahiru would say. And he was starting to appreciate those simpler times for what they were worth. He hoped they would never end.


End file.
